Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to image processing and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
As digital cameras and mobile terminals have become more commonplace in recent years, an environment has developed where pictures can be readily taken. There is also known a method where a personal computer (PC) is used to create various produced articles, such as collages and albums, by combining multiple pictures. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-287917 proposes an image output method where orientations of objects included in images are identified, layout of images in an output region is performed based on the identified orientations of objects, and the laid out images are output. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-245071 proposes creating a basic layout to place multiple images, creating layout candidates in which the number of laid out images and so forth have been changed from the basic layout, and designating an optimal layout.
However, in the method described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-287917, a layout is generated by placing images matching a predetermined orientation stipulated for the template. Such a method of selecting an image group matching conditions designated for the template means that no layout can be generated outside of the conditions stipulated for the template, so the user is restricted to obtaining layouts of the same sort of results, which is problematic. There is also a problem therein that suitable layouts which take advantage of characteristics of image groups cannot be created.
On the other hand, the method described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-245071 enables layout results of many variations to be obtained, but there has been a problem in that good layout results are not obtained in a case that a selected image is not a desirable image.